


I Don’t Know How To Live (I Only Know How to Suffer)

by IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, More angst, Poetry, Random - Freeform, Silent Suffering, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Angst, Why Did I Write This?, angst angst baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking/pseuds/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking
Summary: Tony Stark lives his life in opposites.Though no one seems to notice.So he falls silently...





	I Don’t Know How To Live (I Only Know How to Suffer)

Tony lived in opposites, always has always will.

From the day he was born, it was ground into him with a drill.

The wider his smile, the more he wanted to cry.

And when he felt like breaking down in tears, his eyes were always dry.

In the times when he was scared, fear shaking down his spine,

He would laugh the loudest, as though he was on cloud nine.

When he met the most resistance, the more he would probe.

And when he felt the loneliest, he was at parties around the globe.

Though he feels so numb and cold inside, his exterior is so flamboyant.

His name is well known and large, but he feels smaller than an ant

And even when he is weak and small with nothing else to give

He wears a suit of armor, and works ten times harder

He is the man who has nothing at all

But to others, he is nothing but a charmer, who chooses with death to barter

 

Tony Stark lives his life in opposites.

Always has, always will, it’s how he operates.

When others rise with propriety...

He falls silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay, so this wasn’t supposed to turn into poetry, but it did. This was supposed to be like a four hundred word short thing, but I feel like being cheesy and rhyming.
> 
> ANNNNNYWayyyhhhhhy, comment and kudos? I love them? Please? I’ll give you cookies and good vibes from over here in my corner. Pleeaaaaaaasseeeeee*chokes on Chicken Pot Pie*
> 
> *clears throat* well, my begging aside, just wanted to say thank you for clicking on this and reading the notes, that alone makes me happy. By the way, the title is from a quote from the amazing Bob Marley.
> 
> Hope you have a great freaking day!


End file.
